The Strangers
by Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves
Summary: Emmett watchs Bella when everyone else gose hunting. he gets her drunk the takes her to get her belly button pirced. this is a one-shot. very, very funny
1. I’ll be back by tomorrow night

**My first one-shot. sorry for any spelling mistakes but i have posted this before getting it back from my Beta Tiarne, so shh and when i do get it back i'll fix it up so i'll have the edited one up.**

**But for now enjoy.**

**I came up with this one-shot when talking about my Belly button ring in art and the idea struck me!**

**I have 2 other storys i'm starting as well i don't know what the first on will be called but the second one will be called: Past, Present and Future.**

**REVIEW!**

BPOV

"Bella if you need me give me a call and I'll be home right away." Edward hesitated then turned to Emmett "She better be the same when I get back or god help you Emmett…" the sound of the threat clear in his voice.

"Edward, she'll be fine. Don't worry. Chill out. You just go and have a good time." Emmett said as a smile played across his face.

"I'll be back by tomorrow night." He leaned down and gave me one of the most passionate and long kisses he has ever given me before and a huge that was tight but not bone crushing. Once he pulled back I looked into his nearly black eyes. He had been too long with out drinking.

In his eyes I could see the pain that was caused by having to be away from me, whish evidently was the reason why he hadn't drank for so long. I didn't like my face give me away with how much I would miss him, but I did let some pain go though.

"I'll be back soon, I love you and will miss you." He whispered in my hair breathing in the smell of my shampoo.

"I love you too and will miss you too." I whispered back to him.

"A-hm" Alice said from the doorway.

I hugged him one last time around his middle, and then let go. Everyone but Emmett would be going hunting mountain lion where there was an over populated area just near Alaska. Rose and Emmett had gone hunting this morning but Rose said that she wanted to catch up with Tanya while she was up that way.

Once they all left the house Emmett tuned to me. "So what do you want to do pip squeak?"

I didn't feel like doing much while Edward was away, just like when ever he was away. "I got work soon so I'll just get something to eat then go."

I made my into the kitchen and went straight for the only cupboard with food in it. I grabbed the Milo and a mug then got the milk out of the fridge. While the milk was warming up in the microwave I got myself a bowl of Light 'n' Tasty: Triple Berry. The microwave went ding so I made my wave over to get the milk out only I flung the door open to fast and it smacked into my head.

"Owww" Emmett's booming laugh came from the living room then was right next to me and made me jump by the sudden loudness of his laugh right next to my ear. He laughed even harder and was clutching his sides.

I decided to ignore him - he was now rolling around on the floor - while I got the rest of my breakfast ready. I opened my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ that was on the kitchen bench to the page that I was up to.

I didn't notice Emmett finish laughing and get up and came to stand behind me reading over my shoulder until he cleared his thought.

"Bella your gonna be late for work, I'll drive you." He bounded for the door holding it open for me. I grabbed my phone as I ran out the door. I stopped at the garage where a brand new very expensive looking car was parked. It was black with dark tinted windows and a big blue bow attached to the front of the car.

"Do you like your new car Bella?" Emmett asked from behind me.

I didn't say anything just sighed and walked over to the passenger side door and got in. while Emmett pulled the bow off and joined my but in the drivers seat in the same amount of time.

Once I had my seat belt on he sped off and was at Newton's in 5 minutes.

Once my shift was over I walked outside to find Emmett waiting with my new car, where it was parked next to a group of girls who were giggling about some cute boy they say in a shop they were just in and how one said something really stupid to him. I smirked to myself as I got into the car.

"So now what are we going to do Bella?"

"I don't care" I still had a whole 24 hours before Edward would be back and just wanted the impossible, for the time to go fast.

"We just got The Strangers on DVD, do you want to watch that?" Emmett asked as we approached the house.

"Sure." I just wanted to keep my mind occupied.

During the whole movie I was shaking, I didn't know what the movie was going to be about. I had to have my eyes shut for most of the time but they betrayed me and were open to slits so I could still see and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fully close them. Emmett on the other hand was just laughing at everything that was happening.

Once the movie finished he turned the TV off. The clock said it was only 7pm but it looked much, much darker then that outside.

"Bells you ok?" Emmett asked concerned when he noticed that I was shaking. I couldn't get my mouth to for words so I just shook my head.

"Movie?" I nodded.

"I know what will help you, a nice drive. Go get changed and have a shower and will get dinner while were out." I got up quickly and rushed up to Edward's and mine bedroom, which had been both of ours as of two days ago when I moved in. I tripped a few times as I hurried and up the stairs, Emmett laughed every time I fell. Which made me fell a little bit safer knowing that I had a vampire to protect me even though it was only a movie.

I got dressed into a simple yellow long-sleeved top and jeans, then brushed my hair. I went downstairs to find Emmett on the phone to someone, but I could only see his mouth moving quickly. When he noticed me enter the room and hung up quickly.

He grabbed the keys to my new car and opened the door gentlemen like. He was wearing a midnight blue button up top and jeans.

We drove to Seattle and stopped outside a nightclub. "Um, Emmett? Not old enough?" I said with a puzzled expression on my face, as he parked the car.

"But now you have a fake ID that says your old enough. Just think of it as a human experience that you'll get to have before you change." He said happily, as he opened the glove box as he said this and grabbed out an ID with a picture of me on it.

EMPOV

Bella is a very funny drunk I thought to myself as she talked to me but her words were slurred.

I knew just what was going happen later. I'm a true genius for thinking of it! I just hope that Alice and Edward don't show up first. But she had to be drunk before I went through with the idea.

"Hey Bella" I pulled her away from the strangers she had just staggered over to at the bar and into an empty booth on the far wall. "I got an idea, lets go get your belly pieced!"

"Thanks a great idea Emmett! Edward would love that!" she climbed out of the booth and tried but failed to pull me behind her as she headed for the door.

I drive Bella around the corner to a body-piecing place that I had called earlier. I got out of the car and walked over to Bella's door and helped her out leaning her against me. We walked up to the young girl at the counter who would have been about 21 maybe.

I gave her a warm smile and heard her heart beat get faster. "Bella Swan was to get her Belly pieced." I said is a casual tone, her hear beat rose again/

It took her a moment to gather herself "Follow me please." then stood up and walked down a hallway behind the counter, I followed down the narrow hallway to a sliding door where a massage like bed was set up against the wall. While a wheelie chair and wheelie metal table stood next to the bottom of the bed.

I helped Bella onto the bed and lied her down. The girl turned to Bella. "What color would you like sweetie?" she asked in a sweet voice

"Blue please, Edward likes blue on me." Bella let out a loud giggle.

"Ok lie still for me I don't want to muck it up." Bella nodded still giggling.

She grabbed some metal thing and clamped it at Bella's belly to hold the skin together.

"STOP!!" someone shouted, as the girl was just about to piece Bella's belly.

"DON'T DO IT!!" Edward ran into the room followed by Alice. Edward went over to the bed and grabbed Bella – who was still having her giggle fit - into his arms as Alice turned to the shocked girl.

"We wont be needing any piecing done today, sorry about this." Alice said in her bell like voice

Alice walked over to me and grabbed my ear and dragged me out the door after Edward and Bella.

EPOV

_I'll take Bella bad Edward if you want_

I shook my head as I placed Bella into the passenger seat; she was now passed out completely. I sighed heavily as I shut the car door. I didn't say anything to either of them just walked around the other side of the car and go in.

I noticed something where the hand break was, a fake ID for Bella. I let a growl escape my chest as I started to drive as fast as Bella's car would let me so that I could get Bella home then deal with Emmett.

I ran Bella upstairs and tucked her into bed giving her a kiss on her forhead before I turned, just as i reached the door she called my name.

"Edward..." I turned to see her tossing in her sleep. God i'll miss that when she's damned like me for the rest of eternity.

I turened back to the door and ran out of it. when i reached the loung room Emmett was courring behind a sofa that Alice sat on - or rather lieing on- laughing her head off.

I knew exactly what I was going to do to him, but I read Alice's mind to see if it would play out just as I wanted it to.

Vision:

_I pushed Emmett - Who was wearing a white dress that had been ripped a little from his mucels, black high heels that his fee__t stuck out of - down the stairs as Rose, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle came home._

_"What did you do this time Emmett?" Rose asked annoyed (great, how many times before he learns that i have to distory every pice of clothing that Edward makes him where, everytime he dose something stuiped to Bella?)_

_I psuhed Emmett to get him to move down the stairs more but he feel over the edge of the rail landing on his back, revilling the blood red G-sting that i forced him to put on._

_"EMMETT!" Rose was now furrious! (why did he have to make annoy Edward and Bella! that G-Sting was for personal use with him, and no one was ever, ever ment to see it other then him and me, Alice more then likely saw me buy it but still she can't help it but Emmett can!_

_Rose ran after Emmett who ran up to their room._

Vision End.

"Emmett both of us know how this will turn out, no one will see you." I ran over to Emmett as I spoke to him I grabbed his ear and dragged him up to his and Rose's room.

I found just what I was looking for, the white dress, black high heels and blood red G-String that was in a box at the back of their wardrob.

"WHAT! You can't be sirrous Edward! Rose'll kill me!" a look of totale disbeliffe on his face.

"Saves me having to get my hands dirty and clean up" I replied simply. "Now get dress or it will be a hell of a lot worse!"

"Fine." He mumbled as he grabbed the G-Sting and put it on quickly while I turned away. "Done" he said sourly.

I pushed him out the door and continuted to push him until the top of the stairs.

I pushed Emmett in Rose's white dress and black heels, down the stairs as Rose, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle came home.

"What did you do this time Emmett?" Rose asked annoyed _great, how many times before he learns that i have to distory every pice of clothing that Edward makes him where, everytime he dose something stuiped to Bella?_

I psuhed Emmett to get him to move down the stairs more but he feel over the edge of the rail landing on his back, revilling the blood red G-sting that i forced him to put on.

"EMMETT!" Rose was now furrious! _why did he have to make annoy Edward and Bella! that G-Sting was for personal use with him, and no one was ever, ever ment to see it other then him and me, Alice more then likely saw me buy it but still she can't help it but Emmett can!_

Rose ran after Emmett who ran up to their room as everyone roared with laughter at the sight of him.

**Review ****Review R****eview ****Review ****Review R****eview ****Review ****Review R****eview ****Review ****Review R****eview ****Review ****Review R****eview ****Review ****Review R****eview ****Review ****Review R****eview ****Review ****Review R****eview ****Review ****Review R****eview R****eview**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**Ok i know that this isn't a chapter but u have to stick around and listen to what i have to say! as it is vitally important!**

**Love-Live-Twilight has a story called 101 ways to kill Jacob, and she has made some stuiped bet that i don't know the terms of but that dosen't matter anyway i do know that she has to get 109 reviews by chapter nine which will be the nex chapter so, if u value my stories so much that u want to see me update a ton then go and review every one of her chapters then pass this along.**

**If i go back and find that u guys have all been reviewing then i shall give u chapters all in a row throught this next week.**

**So now that u know the reward go and get reading and reviewing!**


End file.
